Field of the Invention The present invention relates to an integrated crashpad and more particularly, to an integrated crashpad that has an accommodation space with a front airbag disposed therein. In particular, a crashpad base and a front airbag door are integrally formed and a reinforcement sheet is disposed in a score line portion of the front airbag door to prevent separation of the front airbag door from the crashpad base along a score line when the front airbag is inflated.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, an existing crashpad includes an integrated front airbag door chute 1; a front airbag housing formed from a steel material 2 and a crashpad core 3 with each component being separated from each other. In particular, when a front airbag 4 is inflated, a backward movement force damages a connected portion that connects the front airbag housing 2 and the integrated front airbag door chute 1 to each other and the front airbag 4 is damaged.
Furthermore, when a gap is formed in a connected portion and resin foams due to a lack of connection rigidity, deformation is caused by foaming pressure or resin leaks to the gap. Accordingly, the inflation performance of the front airbag 4 decreases or a manufacturing defect occurs.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.